MISTAKES
by yunnielicious
Summary: Sungguh merepotkan punya pacar inosen yang hobinya salah paham melulu. Dan itulah yang diderita Yunho saat ini. Kepinginnya sih, Yunho putusin, tapi sayang... cintanya sendiri sudah mentok kepada Kim Jaejoong. "Jung Yunho! Kau tukang selingkuh dan hobi baca buku anu-anu! Kita putus!" "KHINZIR! MAMA, YUNNIE DIPUTUSIN!" YunJae, Twoshot, YaOi.


Disclaimer: Themselves. But this fic is MINE

Pair: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Rating: T

Genre & Warn: AU, Parodi dimana-mana, Humor jayus, alay, lebay, norak, YAOI, Bahasa Non-baku nyelip gue-elo, OOC kebangetan, typo(s), Penceritaan sengaja diperlambat karena waktu di fanfic ini adalah dua hari, Penistaan Cast –_tapi yunnielicious nggak ada maksud apa-apa- _No Bashing No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read.

a/n : Tolong dengan amat sangat baca kembali warning yang telah saya tulis, dan bila Anda tidak berkenan dengan warning tersebut, segeralah exit dengan tertib karena saya tidak mau ada yang merusuh 'dirumah' saya. Dan bagi yang berkenan silakan discroll ke bawah, siapa tahu Anda tertarik ^^ Sedikit pemberitahuan, Junsu adalah teman baru Yunho dan Changmin walaupun sudah berpacaran dengan Yoochun cukup lama, dan dia belum mengenal Jaejoong. Saya beritahukan di awal supaya tidak terlalu bingung–_walaupun nyatanya fic ini memang bikin bingung-_ Sangat tidak disarankan membaca fic ini sambil makan. Terimakasih ^^ dan Happy Reading~!

* * *

"_Ah, Yunnie, jangan digi-ah,"_

"_Mhmm..."_

"_Berhenti meraba-ah, pahakuhh…."_

"_Kulitmu mulus, Boo."_

"_S-stop!"_

"_Tidak bisa, sayang."_

"_Ahn, leherku jangan digigit-ah,"_

_-slurp… slurp…._

"_Kau manis seperti vanilla, Boo."_

"_N-no…."_

"Jung Yunho!"

"_Yun-yun-ah… stop!"_

"_Tidak, Boo."_

"JUNG YUNHO!"

"_Ah! Stop please… Yunhhh…."_

"_Aku suka desahan seksimu, Boo."_

"_N-no, Yunniehhh…."_

"_Nah, sekarang waktunya kita memasuki bagian in-"_

"JUNG YUNHOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Byurrr!_

"PUAH! _UMMA_!"

**.**

**MISTAKES**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By yunnielicious**

**.**

Yunho duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tampang sedikit masam, sama sekali tak berminat menyentuh susu dan panekuk yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sebenarnya sih, menu sarapannya cukup menggiurkan jika saja tak bertebaran warna coklat kehitaman. Yang mana bila terkecap nanti, akan menimbulkan rasa pahit di lidah. Yunho tak ingin mencicipinya, dia takut kejang-kejang di tempat. Kemudian, dia melemparkan pandangan kepada sang Ayah yang tengah mencolek-colek panekuk gosongnya dengan tatapan ngeri, mungkin pikirannya sejalan dengan Yunho. Dan terakhir, pandangannya beralih kepada sosok Mak lampir yang sudah menerbangkan rezekinya di pagi hari, Jung Heechul.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan menusuk, orang yang bersangkutan berhenti menyeruput teh hijaunya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, dia menatap Yunho yang duduk di seberang. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

Yunho membuang muka, "Tidak." Lalu mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja dan memainkannya.

Heechul tiba-tiba menyeringai aneh, "Kau marah karena _Umma_ membangunkanmu dengan cara menyiramkan air, eh?" Katanya menyelidik.

Yunho diam. Sebenarnya, Yunho kesal karena Heechul membangunkannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Saat-saat permainan berlangsung dengan asyiknya.

"-atau… kau marah karena _Umma_ mengganggu mimpi basahmu?" Nah, baru dibahas, Heechul langsung menyeruakannya, sepertinya, lelaki _bishounen _ini mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran.

Yunho merespon dengan mendelik. Hanya mendelik, karena dia malas bicara walaupun sejujurnya dia termasuk orang yang irit bicara dan kembali sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Hangeng yang sedaritadi mencolek-colek panekuk gosongnya menggunakan garpu, menatap Heechul tertarik. "Baby Jung mimpi basah?" Ngh? Tak adakah panggilan yang lebih pantas untuk seorang lelaki _manly _dan sedikit _pervert_ ini?

Heechul mengangguk, "Ya, Hannie. Yunho mengigau, '_Kau manis seperti vanilla, Boo. Desahanmu seksi, Boo.'_ Dan yang lain." Heechul menirukan kata-kata anaknya saat mengigau lalu terkikik enteng, dan seketika itu juga, Yunho memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menyumpal mulut ibunya menggunakan sekop.

"Wah, rasanya baru kemarin bermain sepak bola di tengah derasnya hujan dan beceknya lumpur bersama Baby Jung. Tapi, siapa Boo?" Hangeng bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Heechul mengindikkan bahu, "Pacarnya, mugkin." Jawabnya asal.

Lalu kepala keluarga Jung itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah anak tunggalnya. "Benar begitu, Baby Jung? Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia kemari." Kata Hangeng dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Yunho tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil memasang wajah sedatar teflon-_peralatan dapur yang paling sering Heechul ledakkan karena ia tak bisa memasak- _namun tiba-tiba, dia berdiri, nyaris membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku berangkat."

Heechul melotot, dia mendongak menatap Yunho, "Kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu!"

"Tidak lapar."

Heechul meradang, bola matanya pun semakin melotot secara maksimal. "_Umma_ membuatnya dengan usaha keras dan penuh keringat! Habiskan!" Katanya memerintah.

_Penuh keringat? Nggak higienis dong,_ Yunho membatin. Karena tak ingin ditahan terlalu lama dan berujung kepada dirinya menyuapkan panekuk yang memiliki flek hitam serta tak higienis, Yunho pun bersabda, "Aku puasa." Lalu mengambil tas sekolah yang dia letakkan di kursi kosong di sebelahnya duduk tadi, menyampirkan di punggung dan ngeloyor pergi ke pintu depan.

Meninggalkan seorang Jung Heechul yang megap-megap karena emosi tak tersalurkan serta Jung Hangeng yang kelimpungan mengipasi istrinya menggunakan koran dan berujar, "Sabar Heenim, sabar… orang sabar, pantatnya bohai…" Yang tentu saja membuat istrinya mendelik hebat.

Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Heechul menyuruh Hangeng menghentikan kipasan koran paginya menggunakan isyarat tangan. "Hannie."

"Ya?"

Heechul menghela nafas, dia lelah. "Kau itu seorang Direktur yang sering bekerja lembur dan bolak-balik keluar negeri. Karena itu, kau harus menjaga asupan gizi agar tubuhmu tetap fit. Dan tetunya, aku sebagai seorang istri bertanggung jawab penuh akan hal tersebut. Bukankah begitu?"

Hangeng mengangguk dengan senyum lima jari. Aish, istrinya ini sungguh manis seperti _natrium siklamat._

"Jadi, tak masalah 'kan? Jika kau menghabiskan sarapan milik Yunho?"

Hangeng mangap, "Ta-tapi, tapi-" Dan sekarang, Hangeng megap-megap mirip ikan lohan.

Air muka Heechul mendadak keruh, "Apa kau… juga puasa?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang mengancam. Membuat Hangeng tak punya pilihan selain menjejalkan panekuk flek hitam ke mulutnya dalam porsi tambah. Semoga setelah ini, kau masih bisa melihat matahari terbenam, Han-_gege_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOHO HIGH SCHOOL**

**09.40 a.m**

Waktu istirahat, Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu lebih memilih diam di kelas daripada ke kantin seperti siswa-siswi lainnya. Bukan karena _kere_, mereka hanya malas jalan. Jadi lebih memilih untuk nitip ke teman, terkhususnya Changmin. Bahkan lelaki jangkung itu sudah menyiapkan sebuah _note_ yang berisi daftar nama-nama snack apa saja yang dia titipkan, jika dia dan teman-temannya sedang malas jalan. Dan biasanya, Taemin-lah yang sering kena sasaran. Si kecebong unyu itu-_panggilan sayang Changmin karena pacarnya Taemin adalah kodok- _sangat penurut dan baik hati. Jadi Changmin sering meminta tolong kepadanya atau cenderung memanfaatkannya. Hingga akhirnya, Changmin pernah ditegur oleh Yunho dan sering adu jotos dengan Minho karena kelakuannya itu. Tapi _toh_, memang dasar Lord Dedemit-_panggilan sayang Minho untuk Changmin_- tetap saja tak mau berubah sampai sekarang.

Junsu, murid baru penyandang gelar kekasih Park Yoochun, memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap ke arah Yunho yang tengah membaca buku di mejanya. "Pipih~"

Tolong jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dengan panggilan Junsu, anak itu memang unik-_atau mungkin absurd-_ karena dia punya panggilan khusus untuk teman-temannya. Dia memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Pipih' dan menyebut dirinya 'Mimih' sedangkan untuk Changmin, Junsu memanggilnya 'Bibip' dan 'Bebep' untuk dirinya. Nah, yang terakhir, Junsu memanggil tambatan hatinya selama tiga tahun ini yang bahkan membuatnya rela pindah sekolah dengan sebutan 'Ayah' dan 'Bunda' untuk dirinya.

"Pipih~" Panggil Junsu lagi karena Yunho tak menyahut, lelaki itu terlalu larut dengan bukunya.

"Pipih~"

Yunho mendongak dari bukunya. Akhirnya…. "Ya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mimih, pinjam ponsel." Junsu nyengir.

Yunho menaikkan satu alis, "Untuk?"

"_Sms_'an sama Papah Junho." Tuh 'kan, absurd lagi.

"Ponselmu?"

Junsu keki. Ni orang, nggak bisa apa langsung ngasih? Nanya mulu daritadi. Mending pertanyaannya panjang, lah ini? "Ponsel Mimih pulsanya habis, mau pinjam punya Ayah Chunnie baterainya mati, terus," Junsu melirik Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Yunho. "-mau pinjam punya Bibip Changmin, dia lagi telpon-telponan."

"Oh." Respon Yunho singkat dan Junsu pengen gigit aspal. Gregetan, tahu nggak? Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia sumringah saat Yunho menyodorkan ponsel hitamnya di meja lalu kembali larut dengan bukunya.

"Pinjam dulu ya, Pipih~" Salah kata Su, seharusnya, '_minta pulsanya dulu ya, Pipih~_' begitu….

Selang lima menit kemudian, saat semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Taemin dan Minho masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan Si unyu Taemin yang membawa dua kantung plastik putih berisi makanan, yang tentunya punya Changmin seorang.

"_Hyung,_ ini titipannya." Ujar Taemin saat sampai di meja Changmin. Sedangkan Minho langsung duduk di kursinya, di baris dua deret tiga, tepat di samping Changmin yang duduk di baris tiga deret tiga. Jadi saling bersebrangan.

Changmin menghentikan pembicaraannya di ponsel sejenak, "Makasih ya, Kecebong Unyu~ muach!"

Minho yang mendengarnya melotot, dia melempar kepala Changmin dengan botol jus kosong-_sayang kalau masih ada isinya-_ dan berteriak, "PACAR GUE, DEMIT!"

Tapi Changmin nggak peduli. Taemin ngikik. Dan Yoochun yang daritadi ngendus-ngendus leher Junsu, nyolong roti punya Changmin. Kontan Si empunya teriak nyaring.

"ROTIKUUUUUUUUUU…."

"Berbagi itu indah."

Taemin makin ngikik, lalu ngeloyor pergi ke bangkunya dan langsung di hadiahi ceramah cinta ala Minho.

"Taem, jadi orang jangan terlalu baik. _Hyungie _takut suatu saat nanti, Taem bisa jatuh karena kebaikan Taem itu sendiri." Katanya_-sok-_ bijak.

"Kan, kalau Taem jatuh, ada _hyungie_ yang gendong." Taemin berujar polos sambil kedip-kedip. Minho _facepalm_.

"Aish! Pokoknya, jangan menuruti apa kata Si Demit!" Sungguh songong kau nak, padahal umurmu lebih muda dari Changmin.

Taemin merespon dengan mengangguk, tapi tahu deh, kata-kata Si kodok bakal diturutin atau nggak.

Keadaan kelas hening. Cuma suara Changmin yang ngobrol dengan seseorang di ponselnya sambil makan sushi. Wajar, dia ngobrolnya nggak nyate, jadi kedengeran sama yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, Junsu yang asyik _sms_'an, mendorong pelan bahu Yoochun yang tengah mengendus-ngendus tengkuknya sambil memakan roti cokelat colongannya. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, kembali menatap Yunho. "Pipih, ada telpon." Ujarnya.

Yunho tak menoleh, atensinya tetap terpusat pada buku bacaannya dan berujar datar, "Biarkan saja."

Junsu menurut, dia memutar tubuhnya ke depan dan meletakkan ponsel Yunho di meja dengan posisi di balik, membiarkan ponsel hitam itu terus bergetar tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkat ataupun merijectnya.

"Ayah, Bunda mauuu~" Ujar Junsu mendayu kepada Yoochun yang sedang asyik memakan roti cokelat.

"Sini, Ayah suapin. Ayo aaa~"

Junsu membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati, "Amm~" Lahapnya saat roti itu tergigit olehnya.

"Ih, Bunda imut deh!" Kata Yoochun memuji lalu cipika-cipiki dengan Junsu. Ah, memang dasar pasangan ini….

Ponsel Yunho berhenti bergetar. Junsu sumringah, buru-buru dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan kembali berbalas pesan dengan Junho saudara kembarnya. Sedangkan Yoochun mengunyah gigitan terakhir rotinya, setelah tertelan, dia memutar tubuhnya dan mencolong makanan Changmin, kali ini snack kentang rasa rumput laut bernama _lay's_.

Changmin yang baru _ngeh,_ separuh jiwanya dicuri lagi, kontan berteriak, "LAY'S KUUUUUUUUUU…." Dengan tangan kiri memegang ponsel yang menempel di telinga dan tangan kanan terjulur ke depan. Sungguh lebay posenya itu.

Yoochun nyengir, jidatnya makin lebar. "Lay ada di kelas sebelah."

"BUKAN YANG ITU!" Changmin teriak lagi. Dan seseorang di seberang telponnya sedang mengurut dada. Khawatir terkena penulian dini.

Keadaan kelas tiba-tiba kembali hening. Changmin yang tadinya telpon-telponan nggak nyante, juga mengecilkan intonasi suaranya. Membuat suasana kelas tambah adem-ayem dan Yunho yang tengah membaca buku, diam-diam sujud syukur dalam hati. Namun semuanya berubah saat pekikan Junsu menyerang.

"Ah! Pipih, telpon yang tadi!" Kata Junsu nyaring setelah memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap Si lelaki bermata musang.

Yunho berdecak tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, dia menyisipkan cambang rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga. "Biarkan saja, aku sibuk!"

Tapi sayang, Junsu tidak menurut kali ini. Dia malah mengangkat telpon yang diperuntukkan bagi Yunho.

"_Yoboseoyo?"_

Dan Junsu makin keki saat orang di seberang sana tidak menyahut.

"Halo?"

Hening.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

Tetap hening, Junsu pasang tampang bête.

"Le O Le O Le O."

Tetap hening berkepanjangan. Junsu memutar mata.

"Oi, lo bisu ya? Kalo mau ngomong sama Pipih Yunho, biar Mimih Junsu dulu yang ladenin! Pipih Yunho lagi sibuk baca buku anu-anu!" Junsu ngomong seenak jidat, padahal aslinya, Yunho lagi sibuk baca buku sejarah.

Hening permanen, Junsu pengen ngamuk.

"Hal-"

_TUT. TUT. TUT._

Dan Junsu ngamuk beneran.

"Pipih! Ko, yang telponnya aneh?! Telponnya dijawab, dia malah diem, trus ditutup tiba-tiba! Dasar makhluk ambigu!" Junsu misuh-misuh sambil menatap layar ponsel Yunho dengan tatapan kezam.

Dan rupanya, perkataan Junsu tersebut mengundang perhatian Yunho. Karena seingatnya, tidak ada makhluk ambigu di kontak ponselnya selain Junsu itu sendiri. Yunho menatap lelaki imut di depannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Memang, _caller ID_-nya apa?"

"Boojaejoongie."

_Jldger! _Ekspresi sedatar teflon milik Yunho runtuh seketika. Mata kecilnya melebar, mulutnya menganga, hingga terpampanglah lubang hitam versi mini. "APA?!" Teriaknya menggelegar.

Semua orang di kelas langsung terdiam dan menatap Yunho. Terkhususnya Junsu, mulutnya mangap dan matanya kedip-kedip inosen. Demi kolor polkadot Yoochun yang cuma dicuci tiga bulan sekali! Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Yunho begitu ekspresif!

_Drrrtt… Drrrtt…._

Ponsel Yunho yang berada di tangan Junsu kembali bergetar. Kali ini _sms_. Dan Si empunya langsung menyambar ponsel miliknya tanpa membiarkan Si peminjam bicara barang sedikit pun. Setelah dilihat, ternyata _sms _tersebut dari orang yang sama dengan yang menelpon tadi. Yunho langsung menekan opsi _open_.

_**From: Boojaejoongie**_

_**Date: February, 1**__**st **__**2014**_

_**Subject: PUTUS!**_

_**Jung Yunho! Kau tukang selingkuh dan hobi baca buku anu-anu! Kita putus!**_

_Jldger! Jldger! Jldger! _Yunho mangap dan matanya melotot, tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, dia pun mendekatkan layar ponsel ke mata, siapa tahu dia salah baca. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada yang berubah dan Yunho kepingin nangis jejeritan.

"_KHINZIR!_ MAMA, YUNNIE DIPUTUSIN!"

Yoochun yang sedaritadi memerhatikan sambil makan kripik kentang, sontak ngikik setan sampai mukul-mukul jidat. Begitupula Changmin, sushi yang dia makan berhamburan dari mulutnya, dan dengan kurang ajarnya dia malah menyumpahi Yunho. "MAMPUS LO, _HYUNG!_" Sedangkan Junsu, Taemin dan Minho cuma cengo. Wajar, mereka tak tahu Yunho punya pacar.

"Ayah, Pipih Yunho bukan _jones?_"

"Bukan, Bunda… Yunho-_hyung_ punya pacar namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"_Hyungie,_ Yunho-_hyung_ kenapa? Ko, mirip cacing yang dikasih _combatrine_?"

"_Hyungie_ nggak tahu, Taem. Gimana kalau kita siram Yunho-_hyung_ pakai air raksa?"

Kurang azar sekali _couple _2MIN ini.

Yunho yang masih dalam mode _sawan_ karena baru diputusin pacar, menolehkan pandangan ke arah Junsu. "Su! Kau bilang apa tadi?!"

Junsu mengkeret takut mendengar bentakan Yunho, dia menggigit bibirnya lalu duduk ke pangkuan Yoochun yang dengan sigap langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tak perlu takut, Bunda." Kata Yoochun menenangkan. Snack yang dia pegang di tangan kanan, dia simpan di meja Yunho dan berganti dengan mengelus-ngelus paha Junsu. "Yunho-_hyung _nggak gigit, ko."

Junsu mengangguk ragu, takut-takut dia menatap Yunho. "I-itu… itu… ta-tadi, Mimih cuma bilang, '_Yoboseoyo, Halo, Moshi-moshi, Le O Le O Le O' _tapi karena Si penelpon tetap diam, Mimih bilang, '_Kalo mau ngomong sama Pipih Yunho, biar Mimih Junsu dulu yang ladenin. Pipih Yunho lagi sibuk baca buku anu-anu!' _begitu…."

Changmin makin ngikik nista. Yoochun juga ketawa-ketawa di balik punggung Junsu, pacarnya ini, sungguh anu. Minho dan Taemin masih cengo. Sedangkan Junsu hanya diam karena belum konek. Dan terakhir, tokoh utama kita semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap meja, lalu tangannya terulur mengambil sejumput rambut hitamnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Su, kenapa ucapanmu itu… sungguh ambigu?" Kata Yunho lirih.

Junsu kelabakan, merasa bersalah. "Pipih, ma-maaf! Maaf!" Kata Junsu sambil menundukkan kepala berkali-kali. Air mata pun sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Si lelaki berbokong aduhai.

Yoochun yang masih ngikik, mengecup belakang telinga kekasihnya. "Tak usah begitu, Bun. Yunho-_hyung_ memang sering putus dengan pacarnya."

"Ah? Mak-maksudnya?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, termasuk yang berada di loker meja.

"Pi-pipih, mau kemana?"

"Ke sekolah Jaejoong, aku harus meluruskan semuanya. Dia pasti salah paham." Kata Yunho datar_._

Changmin yang asyik memakan bakpao daging-_dia sudah menutup telponnya dan menghabiskan sushinya_- melotot mendengar ucapan Yunho. "_HYUNG, _JANGAN!" Dan entah kenapa, teriakannya itu terdengar ambigu di telinga Si lelaki bermata musang.

"Changmin benar, _hyung. _Sehabis istirahat, ada mata pelajaran Matematika." Yoochun menimpali.

Minho mengangguk, sudah sadar dari ke-_cengo_-annya. "Kurasa kau tidak lupa jika gurunya itu Sooman-_songse_." Katanya mengingatkan.

Yunho diam. Benar, apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Dia masih waras untuk tidak membolos di pelajaran Sooman-_songse_. Karena hukumannya lebih mengerikan daripada menghitung anak tangga yang ada di asrama Hogwarts. Contoh kejadian nyantanya pun ada di kelasnya, seorang murid yang biasa disapa TOP, ketahuan membolos di pelajaran Matematika. Dan kalian tahu hukuman apa yang diberikan Sooman-_songse_? Sooman-_songse _memberikan sebuah kecupan basah di bibir, DI BIBIR! Tak apa, jika kecupannya sebelas-duabelas seperti Megan Fox, tapi ini? Kecupannya sangat mirip seperti dikecup para Dementor! Begitu kata TOP setelah ia sadar di ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Karena setelah mendapat hukuman tersebut, TOP langsung ambruk di lantai, dia kejang-kejang dan selama sepuluh detik, mulutnya mengeluarkan buih berwarna hijau.

Yunho bergidik. Tidak, tidak, dia masih ingin hidup. Dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong ke dunia lain tanpa menikahinya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan, dia pernah bermimpi mempunyai anak kembar yang diberi nama Jung Lauren dan Jung Moonbin. Tidak, dia tak mau semuanya menjadi kesia-siaan. Tidak… tidak… ti-

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Yunho langsung menghamburkan isi tasnya ke atas meja, membuat tas punggung berwarna hitam itu kosong melompong. Dia kembali duduk di bangkunya lalu memasukkan kepala ke dalam tas dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi jelas kelakuannya ini sungguh absurd.

Changmin dan Yoochun ngikik lagi. Junsu hanya diam. Minho senyum. Taemin berkedip, "_Hyungie_, virus diputusin pacar, bisa membuat lelaki _manly_ jadi alay, ya?"

Minho mengangguk, "Kau benar, Taem."

"Kalau Taem putusin _hyungie,_ apa _hyungie _juga seperti Yunho-_hyung?"_

"Mungkin, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, _hyungie _pasti sudah nikahin Taem."

Taemin manggut-manggut, "Tapi 'kan, masih bisa cerai, _hyungie?"_

Minho _facepalm_. Hubungannya dipertahankan, ko, malah minta udahan? Rasanya… seorang Choi Minho, kepengen deh, gigit ban serep sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL**

**02.25 p.m**

Di sinilah seorang Jung YUnho sekarang, menunggu di depan gedung Shinki dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada _SUV_ miliknya yang terparkir di badan jalan. Menunggu dengan sabar kekasih hatinya, lalu menjelaskan segalanya. Bahkan tadinya, Yunho berniat untuk membolos di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran walau akhirnya niat tersebut pun dia urungkan mengingat pelajaran apa yang akan dia lewatkan dan kekasihnya pasti tidak akan menyukai tindakannya. Wajar, Jaejoong itu anak baik, otaknya cemerlang, pintar memasak, pintar _aegyo_, pintar membuat Yunho mesem-mesem, dan yang terpenting, Jaejoong itu masih 'polos' baik secara sifat maupun fisik. Walau sejujurnya, sifat polosnya itu cukup merugikan Yunho. Karena Jaejoong sering kali salah paham kepada dirinya. Seperti saat ini. Bahkan masih segar dalam ingatannya, seminggu yang lalu, Jaejoong memutuskan dirinya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman mengerikan dari semua kesalahpahaman mengerikan yang pernah ada. Saat itu, mereka berdua tengah menikmati _ice cream_ sambil berjalan-jalan di taman kota pada waktu sore hari. Sedang asyik-asyiknya bercengkrama layaknya pasangan muda-mudi dimabuk asmara, tiba-tiba saja sesosok banci ambigu berpapasan dengan mereka dan seenak udelnya mencolek dagu Yunho lalu berujar,

"Mas, mau dibelai sama Mbak, nggak?"

-sontak wajah Yunho langsung pias. Tapi sialnya, tidak dengan Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu malah salah paham dan meremas _ice cream _di tangannya menggunakan kekuatan supernatural serta berteriak,

"Yunnie! Selingkuhanmu nggak elit! Kita putus!"

-lalu Jaejoong pergi begitu saja dengan air mata berderai di kedua belah pipi chubby-nya. Dan Yunho hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di trotoar jalan dengan tangan kiri terjulur ke depan tanpa bisa mengejar kekasihnya. Dia masih shock sehabis dilecehkan banci ambigu ditambah lagi mendengar kata putus dari Jaejoong, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat jiwanya terguncang dan tubuhnya serasa lumpuh saat itu juga.

_You are my everything…._

_And so hot so cool so sweet oh making in love_

_So hot so cool so sweet yeah, eh, eh, eh_

Yunho tersentak dari lamunan mengerikannya saat mendengar suara musik yang diputar dengan volume super keras dari dalam gedung. Dia menggeleng. Itu suara bel sekolah Shinki. Mereka menggunakan lagu-lagu _K-Pop_ sebagai pengganti suara bel yang monoton. Kreatif sih… tapi kenapa lagunya benar-benar anu?! Bagaimana jika ada anak dan ibu yang lewat lalu mendengar?! Dan Si anak bertanya dengan keponya, '_Mama, Mama, making in love, apaan_ _sih?_' Dan Si ibu menjawab dengan sotoynya, '_Oh, artinya bikin dodol, Nak._' Lalu Si anak mengeluarkan cengiran khas bocah serta berujar, '_Kalo gitu, Dedek mau making in love sama_ _Mama!_' Dan sejak saat itu, terciptalah sebuah cerita _incest_. Yunho kembali menggeleng keras. Masih beruntung lirik itu yang dilantunkan, bagaimana jika pada bagian Lowsik? Sungguh… Yunho tak ingin membayangkannya. Belum cukup iman dia.

"Eh, Joongie, bukankah itu Yunho?"

Yunho celingukan mencari orang yang menyebut namanya dan nama kekasihnya dengan suara lumayan keras. Dan dia menemukan seorang lelaki bermata kucing menunjuk ke arah dirinya. Dia Key, teman baik Jaejoong di Shinki, dan kekasih cantiknya itu berdiri tepat di samping Si lelaki bermata kucing, mereka berdua berada di dekat pos satpam. Yunho melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar saat Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Key, yaitu dirinya. Namun senyumannya langsung memudar saat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka. Hati kecil Yunho terasa nyesss….

Tapi Yunho tak akan menyerah! Sekalipun badai menghadang. Sekalipun Jaejoong tak menghendaki kehadirannya. Sekalipun Jaejoong marah dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya kepada dirinya-_iya-iya dalam artian menuruti permintaan aneh Jaejoong, seperti mewarnai bulu ketiaknya sendiri menjadi warna pelangi-_ Yunho tak akan menyerah! Tak akan!

_Mama, do'a kan Yunnie…._

Dengan langkah lebar, Yunho melangkah menuju tempat Jaejoong berada. Badannya tegap dan langkahnya begitu mantap, seolah hendak menjalani wajib militer. Sehingga para siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang dan berjubel di dekat gerbang langsung menyingkir memberikan jalan. Mereka melemparkan tatapan dan komentar penuh kekaguman;

"Wuih… ganteng maksimal!"

"Badannya tegap, pasti dia _sixpack_!"

"E-eh, bukannya dia yang tadi nyender di mobil _SUV_ itu ya?"

"Oh, pangeranku… tanpamu, aku bagaikan setitik kotoran cicak."

"Idih, apaan?! Cakep, ko, gampang dikibulin?! Lihat tuh, belakang punggungnya!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar komentar terakhir. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, meraba ke belakang punggung dan menangkap secarik kertas yang tertempel dengan tulisan,

**SEME GALAU!**

**Created by: Lord VoldeMin**

**He. He. He. :p**

Changmin dan segala otak camfrettnya.

Tolong ingatkan Yunho untuk memasukkan Si jangkung itu ke dalam kaleng sarden nanti.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dia berjalan begitu ringan tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. Dan _TAP_! Si lelaki bermata musang itu sudah berhadapan dengan Si cantik.

"Boojae." Panggil Yunho.

"Maaf, apa saya mengenal Anda?"

_Jldger!_ Cekat-cekot, cekat-cekot, hati Yunho terasa mengalami sakit gigi. Sungguh, sesuatu sekali saat tak dikenali kekasih sendiri.

Di sebelah Jaejoong, Key berkedip, dia mentap sahabatnya dengan mata kucingnya. "Joongie, dia 'kan Yunho, pacarmu."

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Key dengan polos, "Um, benarkah? Kemarin kepalaku tertimpa papan selancar, kupikir aku amnesia."

"Jika kau amnesia, kenapa masih mengingatku?"

_Jleb!_

"Lagipula, di kepalamu tidak ada bekas benturan atau luka lainnya."

_Jleb!_

"Kalian bertengkar, ya?"

_Jleb!_

"Pasti putus lagi!"

_Jleb!_

"Ah, supirku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa besok Joongie, Yunho-_hyung."_

Dan Si lelaki bermata kucing itu pun pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terpekur dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Jaejoong mendesah, _Si kunci inggris dan segala celotehannya yang tepat sasaran,_ bantinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Venctury Caffë**

**02.50 p.m**

Lonceng di pintu kafe bergemerincing saat ada pelanggan masuk, namun hal itu tak sedikit pun mengusik seorang lelaki manis dan lelaki tampan yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Dengan Si lelaki manis yang sesekali menyeruput capucino dan menyuapkan sepotong kecil kue cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan lelaki tampan di hadapannya hanya diam dan menatap gelisah lelaki manis itu. Sedikit was-was menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya, karena dia sendiri baru saja menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka dengan begitu detail. Bahkan, karena rasa was-wasnya itu, dia menjadi enggan untuk menyentuh kopi espresso dan kue tiramisu pesanannya tadi.

Yunho berdeham, "Jadi… apa jawabanmu, Boo?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Jajoong mendongak dari piring kuenya, dia menatap Yunho dengan garpu berada di mulut, membuat cherrylips-nya membentuk sebuah _pouting. _Lalu Jaejoong mengeluarkan garpu tersebut dengan gerakan cepat hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi _PULP!_

_Mama, Yunnie nggak kuat…._

Si cantik mengerutkan hidung bangirnya dengan fokus tepat ke arah manik kecoklatan Yunho. "Harus sekarang?" Tanyanya balik.

Yunho mengangguk, "Tentu, Boo."

Mendengar perkataan-_mantan- _kekasihnya, tiba-tiba saja air muka Jaejoong mendadak keruh, dia cemberut. "Kita tetap putus!"

Yunho menganga, "Ta-tapi, tapi, Boo-" Dia bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku percaya jika yang menjawab telpon itu kekasih Park Yoochun yang asal bicara, bukan selingkuhanmu! Dan aku juga percaya kau tidak membaca buku anu-anu melainkan buku sejarah! Tapi aku masih kesal! Seandainya kau memedulikan telponku daripada bukumu itu, tentunya kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan terjadi dan kita tetap putus!"

Yunho megap-megap, nafasnya senen-kemis layaknya Yoochun yang kena asma. "Boo… Boo… a-aku..."

"Sana! Pacaran saja dengan buku!"

"Boo… buku itu datar, tidak bisa diraba."

"Tinggal tempelkan permen karet apa susahnya, sih?!"

"Boo…."

"Putus!"

"Boo..."

"Putus! Putus! Putus! Putuuuuuuuuuusss!"

Yunho sudah tak sanggup. Dengan efek _slowmotion_ dia menyentuh jantungnya dengan kedua tangan, duduknya yang tadi tegak tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi loyo, lalu punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Boo…." Tangan Yunho terjulur ke depan, berusaha menggapai Jaejoong. "A-aku… mencintaimu…." Ucapnya lirih dan kegelapan menghantamnya bagaikan palu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Si cantik itu bahkan tidak _ngeh, _jika_-mantan-_ kekasihnya tengah diambang kesadaran, karena dia sendiri malah asyik mencolek-colek kue tiramisu milik Yunho. Jaejoongie… Jaejoongie… sungguh, TER-LA-LU….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Maaf untuk seluruh cast yang saya nistakan, terkhususnya buat yang ngebiasin Yunho. Sumpeh saya nggak ada maksud apa-apa. Fanfic ini sendiri terinspirasi sama pengalaman pribadi di mana waktu itu saya membuat status fesbuk dan teman-teman saya comment plus menggunakan panggilan absurd mereka dan pacar saya liat, dan kampretnya malah ngatain saya selingkuh -_- dodol banget, bukannya diliat nicknamenya temen-temen saya dulu, masa saya selingkuh ama cewek -_- /curhat/

Catatan kecil;

Khinzir: PIG. Bahasa arab.

Sawan: Kaget campur takut. Entahlah itu kata ibu saya._. dan itu bahasa sunda.

Udah ya, saya nggak mau cuap-cuap lebih banyak lagi, saya mau bobo cantik XD soalnya ntar kerja masuk malem U.U bye~


End file.
